Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook
Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook, to druga wersja głównego podręcznika do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2002 roku i jego autorami są Bill Slavicsek, Andy Collins i J. D. Wiker. ''Zawartość: *Foreword *Designer's Preface *'Player's Section''' **Introduction ***This Is Star Wars ***This Is a Roleplaying Game ***This Is the Star Wars Roleplaying Game ****Characters ****What You Need to Play ***The Three Eras of Play **The Basics ***The Galaxy ***The Core Mechanic ***The Gamemaster ***Heroes ****Species ****Class ****Level ****Abilities ****Vitality and Wound Points ****Skills and Feats ****Game Play ****Rolling Dice ****A Game Session ****What Characters Can Do ****Skill Checks ****Ability Checks ****Attack Rolls **The Combat Round ***Attack Actions ***Move Actions ***Full-Round Actions ***Free Actions ***Reactions ***Force Points ***What's Next? **Playing Star Wars ***Setup ***General Advice ***The First Game Session **Character Creation ***Generate Ability Scores ***Select Your Species ***Choose Your Class ***Assign Ability Scores ***Write Down Your Species ***Write Down Your Class Features ***Vitality Points ***Wound Points ***Defense ***Speed ***Initiative ***Base Attack Bonus ***Reputation ***Force Points ***Saving Throw Bonuses ***Melee Attack Bonus ***Ranged Attack Bonus ***Select Skills ***Select Feats ***Determine Starting Credits and Buy Gear ***Finishing Your Character *Chapter One - Abilities **Your Ability Scores ***Random Generation **Ability Modifiers ***Rerolling ***Planned Generation ***Standard Score Package **The Abilities ***Strength ***Dexterity ***Constitution ***Intelligence ***Wisdom ***Charisma ***Example of Generating and Assigning Ability Scores **Changing Ability Scores *Chapter Two - Species **Choosing a Species **Species Characteristics ***Ability Adjustments ***Species and Languages ***What's New? **Humans **Bothans **Cereans **Duros **Ewoks **Gamorreans **Gungans **Ithorians **Kel Dor **Mon Calamari **Quarren **Rodians **Sullustans **Trandoshans **Twi'leks **Wookiees **Zabrak *Chapter Three - Classes **The Classes ***The Multiclass Character **Class and Level Bonuses ***Base Attack Bonus ***Base Save Bonuses **Level-Dependent Benefits **Class Descriptions ***Game Rule Information ****Abilities ****Vitality ****Class Table ****Class Skills ****Class Features ****What's New? ****Class Level and Character Level **Gaining Experience and Levels **Fringer ***Exploits ***Characteristics ***Background ***Examples of Fringers in Star Wars ***Game Rule Information ****Abilities ****Vitality ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Starting Feats ****Bonus Feats ****Bonus Class Skills ****Barter ****Jury-Rig ****Survival ****Credits **Noble ***Exploits ***Characteristics ***Background ***Examples of Nobles in Star Wars ***Game Rule Information ****Abilities ****Vitality ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Starting Feats ****Bonus Class Skill ****Favor ****Inspire Confidence ****Resource Access ****Coordinate ****Bonus Feats ****Inspire Greatness ****Credits **Scoundrel ***Exploits ***Characteristics ***Background ***Examples of Scoundrels in Star Wars ***Game Rule Information ****Abilities ****Vitality ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Starting Feats ****Illicit Barter ****Lucky ****Precise Attack ****Skill Emphasis ****Bonus Feats ****Credits **Scout ***Exploits ***Characteristics ***Background ***Examples of Scouts in Star Wars ***Game Rule Information ****Abilities ****Vitality ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Starting Feats ****Bonus Feats ****Trailblazing ****Heart ****Uncanny Dodge ****Skill Mastery ****Evasion ****Extreme Effort ****Credits **Soldier ***Exploits ***Characteristics ***Background ***Examples of Soldiers in Star Wars ***Game Rule Information ****Abilities ****Vitality ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Starting Feats ****Bonus Feats ****Credits **Tech Specialist ***Exploits ***Characteristics ***Background ***Examples of Tech Specialists in Star Wars ***Game Rule Information ****Abilities ****Vitality ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Starting Feats ****Skill Emphasis ****Research ****Instant Mastery ****Tech Specialty ****Expert ****Credits **Force Adept ***Exploits ***Characteristics ***Background ***Examples of Force Adepts in Star Wars ***Game Rule Information ****Abilities ****Vitality ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Starting Feats ****Force Training ****Bonus Feats ****Force Weapon ****Skill Emphasis ****Comprehend Speech ****Force Talisman ****Force Secret ****Credits **Jedi Consular ***Exploits ***Characteristics ***Background ***Examples of Jedi Consulars in Star Wars ***Game Rule Information ****Abilities ****Vitality ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Starting Feats ****Equipment ****Force Training ****Deflect (Defense) ****Bonus Feats ****Deflect (Attack) ****Deflect (Extend Defense and Attack) ****Increase Lightsaber Damage ****Jedi Knight ****Healing ****Skill Emphasis ****Block ****Credits **Jedi Guardian ***Exploits ***Characteristics ***Background ***Examples of Jedi Guardians in Star Wars ***Game Rule Information ****Abilities ****Vitality ***Class Skills ***Class Features ****Starting Feats ****Equipment ****Force Training ****Deflect (Defense) ****Bonus Feats ****Deflect (Attack) ****Increase Lightsaber Damage ****Deflect (Extend Defense and Attack) ****Jedi Knight ****Block ****Credits **Multiclass Characters ***Class and Level Features ****Level ****Vitality Points ****Base Attack Bonus ****Saving Throws ****Defense Bonus ****Reputation Bonus ****Skills ****Class Features ****Feats ****Ability Increases ***Adding a Second Class ***Advancing a Level ***How Multiclassing Works *Chapter Four - Skills **Skills Summary ***Getting Skills ***Using Skills ***What's New? **How Do Skills Work? ***Skills at 1st Level ***Skills at 2nd Level ***Skill Check ***Opposed Check ***Check Against a Difficulty Class ***Untrained Checks **Acquiring Skill Ranks ***Acquiring Skills at 1st Level ***Skills at Higher Levels **Using Skills ***Skill Checks ***Difficulty Class ***Opposed Checks ***Trying Again ***Untrained Skill Checks ***Favorable and Unfavorable Conditions ***Time and Skill Checks ***Checks without Rolls ****Taking 10 ****Taking 20 ***Combining Skill Attempts ****Individual Events ***Cooperation ***Skill Synergy ***Ability Checks ***Force Skills **Skill Descriptions ***Skill Name (Key Ability) ***Affect Mind (Cha) ***Appraise (Int) ***Astrogate (Int) ***Balance (Dex) ***Battlemind (Con) ***Bluff (Cha) ***Climb (Str) ***Computer Use (Int) ***Craft (Int) ***Demolitions (Int) ***Diplomacy (Cha) ***Disable Device (Int) ***Disguise (Cha) ***Drain Energy (Con) ***Empathy (Wis) ***Enhance Ability (Con) ***Enhance Senses (Wis) ***Entertain (Cha) ***Escape Artist (Dex) ***Farseeing (Wis) ***Fear (Wis) ***Force Defense (Cha) ***Force Grip (Int) ***Force Lightning (Int) ***Force Stealth (Cha) ***Force Strike (Int) ***Forgery (Int) ***Friendship (Cha) ***Gamble (Wis) ***Gather Information (Cha) ***Handle Animal (Cha) ***Heal Another (Wis) ***Heal Self (Cha) ***Hide (Dex) ***Illusion (Cha) ***Intimidate (Cha) ***Jump (Str) ***Knowledge (Int) ***Listen (Wis) ***Move Object (Int) ***Move Silently (Dex) ***Pilot (Dex) ***Profession (Wis) ***Read/Write Language (None) ***Repair (Int) ***Ride (Dex) ***Search (Int) ***See Force (Wis) ***Sense Motive (Wis) ***Sleight of Hand (Dex) ***Speak Language (None) ***Spot (Wis) ***Survival (Wis) ***Swim (Str) ***Telepathy (Wis) ***Treat Injury (Wis) ***Tumble (Dex) *Chapter Five - Feats **Acquiring Feats **Prerequisites **Types of Feats **What's New? **Feat Descriptions ***Feat Name ****Acrobatic ****Advanced Martial Arts ****Alertness ****Alter (Force Feat) ****Ambidexterity ****Animal Affinity ****Armor Proficiency (heavy) ****Armor Proficiency (light) ****Armor Proficiency (medium) ****Armor Proficiency (powered) ****Athletic ****Attuned (Force Feat) ****Aware (Force Feat) ****Blind-Fight ****Burst of Speed (Force Feat) ****Cautious ****Cleave ****Combat Expertise ****Combat Reflexes ****Compassion (Force Feat) ****Control (Force Feat) ****Defensive Martial Arts ****Dissipate Energy (Force Feat) ****Dodge ****Endurance ****Exotic Weapon Proficiency ****Fame ****Far Shot ****Focus (Force Feat) ****Force Flight (Force Feat) ****Force Mastery (Force Feat) ****Force Mind (Force Feat) ****Force-Sensitive ****Force Speed (Force Feat) ****Force Whirlwind (Force Feat) ****Frightful Presence ****Gearhead ****Great Cleave ****Great Fortitude ****Headstrong ****Heroic Surge ****High Force Mastery (Force Feat) ****Improved Bantha Rush ****Improved Critical ****Improved Disarm ****Improved Force Mind (Force Feat) ****Improved Initiative ****Improved Martial Arts ****Improved Trip ****Improved Two-Weapon Fighting ****Infamy ****Influence ****Iron Will ****Knight Defense (Force Feat) ****Knight Mind (Force Feat) ****Knight Speed (Force Feat) ****Lightning Reflexes ****Lightsaber Defense (Force Feat) ****Link (Force Feat) ****Low Profile ****Malevolent (Force Feat) ****Martial Arts ****Master Defense (Force Feat) ****Master Mind (Force Feat) ****Master Speed (Force Feat) ****Mettle (Force Feat) ****Mimic ****Mind Trick (Force Feat) ****Mobility ****Multishot ****Nimble ****Persuasive ****Point Blank Shot ****Power Attack ****Precise Shot ****Quick Draw ****Quickness ****Rage (Force Feat) ****Rapid Shot ****Rugged ****Run ****Sense (Force Feat) ****Sharp-Eyed ****Shot on the Run ****Skill Emphasis ****Spacer ****Spring Attack ****Stamina ****Starship Dodge ****Starship Operation ****Steady ****Stealthy ****Sunder ****Surgery ****Toughness ****Track ****Trick ****Trustworthy ****Two-Weapon Fighting ****Weapon Finesse ****Weapon Focus ****Weapon Group Proficiency ****Whirlwind Attack ****Zero-G Training *Chapter Six - Heroic Characteristics **What's New? **Details ***Name ***Age ***Appearance ***Height and Weight ***Personality ***Background ***Goals **Reputation ***Fame and Infamy ***Using the Reputation Bonus ***Followers **Missions ***Saving Throws ***Movement ***Modes of Movement ***Hampered Movement ***Tactical Movement ***Local Movement ***Overland Movement ***Encumbrance ***Encumbrance by Armor ***Weight ***Lifting and Dragging ***Bigger and Smaller Creatures ***Tremendous Strenght *Chapter Seven - Equipment **What's New? **Money ***Carrying Credits ***Wealth Beyond Credits ***Selling Items **Weapons ***Weapon Categories ****Simple Weapons ****Blaster Pistol ****Blaster Rifles ****Heavy Weapons ****Vibro Weapons ****Exotic Weapons ****Primitive Weapons ****Slugthrowers ***Melee Weapons ****Atlatl ****Cesta ****Club ****Combat Gloves ****Force Pike ****Gaderffii (gaffi stick) ****Knife ****Lightsaber ****Lightsaber, Double-Bladed ****Longsword ****Mace, Lighht ****Quarterstaff ****Spear ****Stun Baton ****Vibro-Ax ****Vibroblade ****Vibrodagger ***Ranged Weapons ****Blaster Carbine ****Blaster Cannon ****Blaster, E-Web Repeating ****Blaster, Heavy Repeating ****Blaster, Light Repeating ****Blaster Pistol, Heavy ****Blaster Pistol, Hold-Out ****Blaster Pistol ****Blaster Pistol, Sporting ****Blaster Rifle ****Blaster Rifle, Sporting ****Bow ****Bowcaster ****Grenade, Frag ****Grenade, Stun ****Ion Gun ****Net and Electro-Net ****Sling ****Slugthower ****Thermal Detonator **Armor ***Armor Qualities ***Armor Descriptions ****Armored Flight Suit ****Armored Spacesuit ****Battle Armor ****Battleframe ****Blast Helmet and Vest ****Combat Jumpsuit ****Corellian Powersuit ****Padded Flight Suit ****Stormtrooper Armor **Equipment ***All-Temperature Cloak ***Aquata Breather ***Bacta Tank ***Breath Mask ***Code Cylinder ***Comlink ***Credit Chip ***Datapad ***Electrobinoculars ***Energy Cell ***Field Kit ***Flight Suit ***Fusion Lantern ***Glow Rad ***Grappling Spike Launcher ***Holoprojector ***Holorecorder ***Liquid Cable Dispenser ***Macrobinoculars ***Medical Kit ***Medpac ***Power Pack ***Recording Rod ***Security Kit ***Sensor Pack ***Surgery Kit ***Tool Kit **Services *Chapter Eight - Combat **What's New? **How Combat Works ***Setup ***Surprise Round ***First Regular Round ***Second Regular Round ***What's Next? **Combat Sequence **Combat Statistics ***Attack Roll ***Attack Bonus ***Damage ***Defense ***Vitality Points and Wound Points ***Speed **Initiative ***Initiative Checks ***Joining a Battle ***Opponent Initiative ***Flat-Footed ***Surprise **Actions in Combat ***The Combat Round ***Action Types ***Attack Actions ***Move Actions ***Full-Round Actions ***Attack of Opportunity **Injury and Death ***What Vitality Points Represent ***What Wound Points Represent ***Effect of Damage ***Damage Reduction ***Damaging Helpless Defenders ***Stable ***Healing **Movement and Position ***Tactical Movement ***Flanking ***Combined Fire ***Big and Little Characters in Combat **Combat Modifiers ***Favorable and Unfavorable Conditions ***Cover ***Helpless Defenders **Special Initiative Actions ***Delay ***Ready **Special Weapon Effects ***Autofire ***Grenadelike Weapon Attacks ***Multifire ***Multiple Ranged Attacks **Special Attacks and Damage ***Aid Another ***Attack an Object ***Bantha Rush ***Disarm ***Grapple ***Overrun *Chapter Nine - The Force **What's New? **The Force through the Ages **Force-Using Traditions **Disturbances in the Force **The Jedi **The Jedi Code **The Teachings of Master Odan-Urr ***The Path within the Code ***Interpreting the Code ***Meditation ***Training ***Loyalty ***Integrity ***Morality ***Discretion ***Bravery ***Fighting ***Dependence **Force Points ***Gaining Force Points ***Dramatic Heroism ***Calling upon the Force **The Dark Side ***Gaining Dark Force Points ***Dark Side Transgressions ***Dark Side Characters ***Atoning ***Dramatic Heroism ***Long-Term Dark Side Effects ***A Final Option *Chapter Ten - Vehicles **What's New? **Vehicle Classes ***Wheeled (Ground) Vehicles ***Tracked (Ground) Vehicles ***Walker (Ground) Vehicles ***Speeder (Ground) Vehicles ***Airspeeders **Vehicle Costs **Vehicle Systems ***Drive Systems ***Sensors ***Communications **Vehicle Combat ***Communications ***Initiative ***Vehicle Size ***Vehicle Combat Actions ****Driving Defensively ****Making Attack Rolls ****Full Attack Actions ****Multiple Attacks ***Damage ****Developing Flaws ****Repairing Damage ***Facing and Firing Arcs ***Using Cover ****Striking the Cover ***Fire-Linked Weapons ***Ion Weapons **Vehicle Movement ***Using a Square Grid ****Diagonal Movement ****Vehicles That Occupy Multiple Squares ***Getting Started ***Vehicle Speed **Maneuvers ***Simple Maneuvers ***Forward and Reverse ****Diagonal Movement ****Simple Slip ****Side Slip ****45-Degree Turn ****Ram Attack ***Stunts ****Quick Turn ****Attack Runs ****Avoiding Hazards ****Sideswipe ****Pursuit ****Escape Pursuit ***Failed Stunts ***Difficult Conditions **Vehicle Desriptions ***Walkers ***Landspeeders ***Chariot Command Speeder ***Speeder Bikes ***Sail Barges and Skiffs ***Armored Assault Tanks (AATs) ***Multi Troop Transports (MTTs) *Chapter Eleven - Starships **What's New? **Starship Costs ***Expenses ***Booking Passage ***Chartering a Starship **Hyperspace Travel ***Astrogation ***Travel Time ***Example of Hyperspace Travel **Starship Systems ***Drive Systems ***Deflector Shields ***Sensors ***Communications ***Inertial Compensators **Starship Combat ***Initiative ***Starship Size ***Starship Combat Tactics ****Flying Defensively ****Powering Weapons ****Raising Shields ****Making Attack Rolls ****Full Attack Actions ****Multiple Attacks ***Facing and Firing Arcs ***Using Cover ****Striking the Cover ***Range ****Point Blank Range ***Firing into a Dogfight ***Point-Defense Weapons ***Weapon Batteries ***Fire-Linked Weapons ***Missile Weapons ****Firing a Missile Weapon ****Avoiding Missile Attacks **Starship Damage ***Battle Damage ***Shield Facing ****Angling Shields ***Developing Flaws ***Repairing Damage ***Ion Weapons ***Tractor Beams **Starship Movement ***No Just Starships! ***Using a Square Grid ***Atmospheric Movement ***Relative Altitude ***Opening the Fight ***Getting Started ***Speed Categories **Starship Maneuvers ***Simple Maneuvers ****Forward ****Reverse ****Simple Slip ****Side Slip ****45-Degree Turn ****Loop ****Attack Run ****Climb and Dives ***Stunts ****Quick Turn ****Landing ****Docking ****Strafing Runs ****Avoiding Hazards ****Tight Loop ****Tight Half-Loop ****Pursuit ****Escape Pursuit ****Starfighter Wing ****Resist/Escape Tractor Beam ***Failed Stunts **Starship Descriptions ***Starfighters ****X-Wing Fighter ****Y-Wing ****TIE Fighter ****Z-95 Headhunter ****Droid Starfighter ****Naboo N-1 Starfighter ****Jedi Starfighter ***Space Transports ****Corellian YT-1300 Transport ****Millennium Falcon ****Firespray-31 ****Slave I ****Imperial Customs Guardian-class Light Cruiser ****Capital Ships *****Imperial Star Destroyer *****Mon Calamari Star Cruiser *****Nebulon-B Escort Frigate *****Corellian Corvette *****Corellian Space Cruiser *****Trade Federation Battleship *****Republic Assault Ship ****Escape Pods ****Airspeeders ****Attack Gunships ****Single Trooper Aerial Platforms ****Cloud Cars *'Gamemaster's Section' *Chapter Twelve - Gamemastering **What's New **Providing Adventures **Teaching the Game **Providing the Universe **Determining the Style of Play ***Blast 'Em All ***Deep-Immersion Storytelling ***Something in Between ***Other Style Considerations **Adjudicating **Propelling the Game Forward **Keeping the Game Balanced ***Good GM Management ***Player/GM Trust ***Handling Unbalanced Heroes ***Deal with the Problem In-Game ***Deal with the Problem Out-of-Game **Changing the Rules ***Altering the Way Things Work ***Additions to the Game ***Making Mistakes **Running a Game Session ***Knowing the Players ***Table Rules ****No-Show Players ****Integrating New Players ****Dice Conventions ****Rules Discussions ****Jokes and Off-Topic Discussions ***Working with the Players ***Metagame Thinking ***Knowing the Heroes ****The Heroes' Basic Statistics ****The Player's Likes and Dislikes ****What's Going on in the Campaign? ***Knowing Your Materials ***Knowing the Rules ***Setting the Stage ****Recapping ****Describing ***Setting the Pace ***Providing the Action ***Determining Outcomes ***Ending Things ***Game Session Checklist **How to Build an Adventure ***Encounter Goals ***Simple Encounter Goals ***Challenge Codes ***Building an Adventure ***What Makes an Adventure Exciting? ***Awarding Experience ***Other Rewards **How to Build a Campaign ***Create a Context ***Incorporate Interesting GM Characters ***Build on Campaign Events **Prestige Classes ***Bounty Hunter ***Crime Lord ***Dark Side Devotee ***Dark Side Marauder ***Elite Trooper ***Jedi Ace ***Jedi Investigator ***Jedi Master ***Officer ***Starship Ace **Gamemaster Characters ***Diplomat ***Expert ***Thug **Generating Communities **The Environment *Chapter Thirteen - Eras of Play **What's New? **Life in the Galaxy **The Three Eras ***The Rise of the Empire (22 to 32 Years before A New Hope) ***The Rebellion Era (0 to 5 Years after A New Hope) ***The New Jedi Order Era (25 Years after A New Hope) **Main Characters ***Obi-Wan Kenobi ***Padmé Amidala ***Anakin Skywalker (Lord Darth Vader) ***Luke Skywalker ***Leia Organa ***Han Solo **Supporting Characters ***Chewbacca ***Lando Calrissian ***R2-D2 ***C-3PO ***Mara Jade Skywalker ***Yoda ***Mace Windu ***Jorus C'baoth ***The Emperor ***Count Dooku ***Jango Fett ***Boba Fett ***Tsavong Lah *Chapter Fourteen - Allies and Opponents **What's New? **Commoners ***Bothans ***Cereans ***Duros ***Ewoks ***Gamorreans ***Geonosians ***Gungans ***Humans ***Hutts ***Ithorians ***Jawas ***Kaminoans ***Kel Dor ***Mon Calamari ***Neimoidians ***Noghri ***Quarren ***Rodians ***Sullustans ***Trandoshans ***Tusken Raiders ***Twi'leks ***Wookiees ***Yuuzhan Vong ***Zabrak **Creatures ***Climate ***Type and Level ***Initiative (Init) ***Defense ***Speed (Spd) ***Vitality and Wound Points (VP/WP) ***Attacks (Atk) ***Damage ***Special Qualities (SQ) ***Saving Throws (SV) ***Size (SZ) ***Face/Reach ***Abilities ***Challenge Code ***Skills ***Feats **Creating Your Own Creatures **Creature Descriptions ***Acklay ***Bantha ***Dewback ***Dianoga ***Gundark ***Kouhun ***Massiff ***Mynock ***Nexu ***Rancor ***Reek ***Tauntaun ***Wampa **Character Archetypes ***Administrator ***Assassin ***Battle Droid ***Bounty Hunter ***Clone Trooper ***Con Artist ***Crime Lord ***Dark Jedi Guardian ***Dark Side Adept ***Doctor ***Elite Trooper ***Fallen Jedi ***Gambler ***Independent Droid ***Jedi Investigator ***Medic ***Mercenary ***Military/Imperial Officer ***Outlaw ***Pirate ***Republic Peace Officer ***Slicer ***Smuggler ***Spy ***Starfighter Pilot ***Stormtrooper ***Technician ***Thug ***Trader ***Yuuzhan Vong Warrior *Chapter Fifteen - Droids **What's New? **A Droid's Life **Droid Classifications ***First-Degree Droids ***Second-Degree Droids ***Third-Degree Droids ***Fourth-Degree Droids ***Fifth-Degree Droids **GM Character Droids **Droid Limitations **Droid Personalities **Programming and Equipment **Droid Maintenance **Droid Repair **Modifying Droids **Droid Death **Memory Wipes ***Reprogramming ***Droid Self-Reprogramming **Droid Accessories ***Armor ***Comlink ***Diagnostics Package ***Droid Caller ***Electroshock Probe ***Environmental Compensator ***Fire Extinguisher ***Flamethrower ***Heuristic Processor ***Internal Storage ***Locked Access ***Magnetic Feet ***Recording Unit ***Remote Processor ***Remote Receiver ***Repulsorlift Unit ***Restraining Bolt ***Rust Inhibitor ***Secondary Battery ***Self-Destruct System ***Sensors ***Shield Generator ***Telescopic Appendage ***Tool Mount ***Translator Unit ***Vocabulator ***Weapon Mount ***Welding Laser/Cutting Torch **Sample Droids ***First-Degree Droids ****Sample Medical Droid: 2-1B Series ****Sample Interrogation Droid: IT-O Series ***Second-Degree Droids ****Sample Astromech Droid: R2 Series ***Third-Degree Droids ****Sample Protocol Droid: 3PO Series ****Sample Translator Droid: M-TO Series ***Fourth-Degree Droids ****Sample Battle Droid: Baktoid Combat Automata B1 Series ****Sample Battle Droid: Baktoid Combat Automata B2 Series ****Sample Destroyer Droid: Droideka Series ****Sample Security Droid: Sith Sentry ****Sample Prome Droid: Viper Series ****Sample Assassin Droid: E522 Series ***Fifth-Degree Droids ****Sample Labor Droid: ASP Series ****Sample Labor Droid: J9 Worker Drone ****Sample Power Droid: EG-6 Series *Appendix **Playtesters **Terms and Definitions **Index **Character Sheet ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Using This Book *RPGA Network Play *Table 1-1: Ability Modifiers *Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma *Table 2-1: Species Ability Adjustments *Table 3-1: Experience and Level-Dependent Benefits *Gaining Experience And Levels *Table 3-2: The Fringer *Table 3-3: The Noble *Table 3-4: The Scoundrel *Table 3-5: The Scout *Table 3-6: The Soldier *Table 3-7: The Tech Specialist *Era Notes: Force Adept *Table 3-8: The Force Adept *Era Notes: Jedi Consular *Table 3-9: The Jedi Consular *Dark And Fallen Jedi *Table 3-9: The Jedi Guardian *Table 4-1: Skill Points per Level *Character Skills *Access To Skills *GM Notes: Degrees of Success *Table 4-2: Difficulty Class Examples *Table 4-3: Example Opposed Checks *Table 4-4: Skills *Table 4-5: Force Skills *Action Types *How Much Does It Weigh? *Table 5-1: Feats *Table 5-2: Force Feats *Table 6-1: Aging Effects *Table 6-2: Ages by Species *Table 6-3: Random Starting Ages *Table 6-4: Starting Levels and Ages *Table 6-5: Height and Weight for Heroic Characters *Good, Evil, or Somewhere In Between *GM Advice: Save or Check? *Table 6-7: Movement and Distance *Table 6-8: Hampered Movement *Table 6-9: Terrain and Overland Movement *Table 6-10: Carrying Capacity *Table 6-11: Carrying Loads *Table 7-1: Trade Goods *Weapon Characteristics *Table 7-2: Weapons *Ranged Weapons *Setting Weapons on Stun *Lightsabers and Damage Reduction *Blasters *Mastercraft Items *Explosives *Table 7-3: Armor *Table 7-4: Equipment *Table 7-5: Services *Table 8-1: Size Modifiers to Attack Bonuses and Defense *Combat Basics *Table 8-2: Actions in Combat *Melee and Ranged Attack Situations *Ranged Weapon Attacks *Critical Hit Flowchart *Table 8-3: Two-Weapon Flighting Penalties *Speeding Up Combat *Attacks of Opportunity *Table 8-4: Standard Scale *Table 8-5: Tactical Speed *Table 8-6: Creature Size and Scale *Table 8-7: Attack Roll Modifiers *Table 8-8: Cover *Table 8-9: Concealment *Grenade-Like Weapons *Table 8-10: Multiple Ranged Attack *Table 8-11: Size and Defense of Objects *Table 8-12: Substance Damage Reduction and Wound Points *Table 8-13: Damaging Objects *Jedi and Lightsabers *Force and Your Character *Dark Side Points and Non-Force Characters *Wookiees and The Dark Side *Table 10-1: Conditional Modifiers to Vehicle Movement and Pilot Checks *Table 10-2: Vehicle Sensor Detection *Vehicle Combat Actions *Table 10-3: Vehicle Speeds and Modifiers *Critical Hits *Exploding Vehicles *Fire Arc - schemat *Diagonal Fire Arc - schemat *Large Fire Arc - schemat *Large Diagonal Fire Arc - schemat *Table 10-4: Vehicle Cover *Table 10-5: Ion Damage *Table 10-6: Collision Damage by Speed *Table 10-7: Collision Damage by Size *Table 10-8: Collision Vector Multipliers *Movement Example - schemat *Vehicle Movement - schemat *Slips - schemat *Ramming and Collisions *Vehicle Quick Turns *Table 10-9: Pilot Check to Avoid Hazards *Table 10-10: Pilot Checks to Sideswipe Targets *Table 10-11: Loss of Control, Wheeled Ground Vehicles *Table 10-12: Loss of Control, Tracked Ground Vehicles *Table 10-13: Loss of Control, Walker Ground Vehicles *Table 10-14: Loss of Control, Speeder Ground Vehicles *Kuat Drive Yards All-Terrain Scout Transport (AT-ST) - dane pojazdu *Kuat Drive Yards All-Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) - dane pojazdu *Rothana Heavy Engineering All-Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) - dane pojazdu *Terminology *SoroSuub X-34 Lanspeeder - dane pojazdu *Naboo Security Forces Flash Speeder - dane pojazdu *Crew Quality *Uulshos LAVr QH-7 Chariot Command Speeder - dane pojazdu *Modified Ikas-Adno 22-B Nightfalcon - dane pojazdu *Buying a Used Vehicle *Modified Ubrikkian Luxury Sail Barge - dane pojazdu *Ubrikkian SuperHaul Model II Cargo Skiff - dane pojazdu *Baktoid Armor Workshop AAT-1 - dane pojazdu *Baktoid Armor Workshop MTT - dane pojazdu *Table 11-1: Booking Passage *Table 11-2: Astrogation DCs and Modifiers *Table 11-3: Hyperspace Travel Time *Table 11-4: Hyperspace Mishaps *Regions and Planets of the Galaxy *The Galaxy - mapa Galaktyki *Table 11-5: Starship Sensor Detection *Starship Combat Actions *Table 11-6: Starship Sizes *Fire Arc (myśliwce) - schemat *Diagonal Fire Arc (myśliwce) - schemat *Large Fire Arc (myśliwce) - schemat *Large Diagonal Fire Arc (myśliwce) - schemat *Table 11-7: Starship Cover *Table 11-8: Starship Range Modifiers *Engine Wash *Table 11-9: Battle Damage *Critical Hits *Table 11-10: Shield Damage Restored *Table 11-11: Ion Damage *Table 11-12: Tractor Beam Power *Movement Example - schemat *Table 11-13: Starship Speeds *Starship Movement - schemat *Starship Slips - schemat *Loop - schemat *Starship Quick Turns - schemat *Ramming and Collisions *Table 11-14: Collision Damage by Speed *Table 11-15: Collision Damage by Size *Table 11-16: Collision Vector Multipliers *Table 11-17: Pilot Checks to Avoid Hazards *Tight Loop/Tight Half Loop - schematy *Using Starfighter Wings *Heroes as Crew *Table 11-18: Loss of Starship Control *Terminology *Incom T-65B X-wing - dane statku kosmicznego *Koensayr BTL-S3 Y-wing - dane statku kosmicznego *Sienar Fleet Systems TIE/In - dane statku kosmicznego *Incom/Subpro Z-95 Headhunter - dane statku kosmicznego *Xi Char Variable Geometry Battle Droid Mark I - dane statku kosmicznego *Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps N-1 Royal Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Kuat Systems Engineering Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300 Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Heavily Modified Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300 Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Kuat Systems Engineering Firespray-31 Patrol and Attack Craft - dane statku kosmicznego *Crew Quality *Modified Kuat Systems Engineering Firespray-31 Patrol and Attack Craft - dane statku kosmicznego *Sienar Fleet Systems Guardian-class Light Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Kuat Drive Yards Imperial I-class Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Mon Calamari MC80 Star Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Kuat Drive Yard's Nebulon-B Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian Engineering Corporation Corvette - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian Engineering Corporation Space Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Modified Hoersch-Kessel Driveworks Inc. LH-3210 - dane statku kosmicznego *Rothana Heavy Engineering Acclamator-class Assault Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Escape Pod - dane kapsuły kosmicznej *Coruscant Air Taxi - dane pojazdu latającego *Incom T-47 Airspeeder - dane pojazdu latającego *Rebel Alliance Combat Snowspeeder (Modified Incom T-47 Airspeeder) - dane pojazdu latającego *MandalMotors Shadow V Combat Airspeeder - dane pojazdu latającego *Desler Gizh Outworld Mobility Corp Koro-2 Airspeeder - dane pojazdu latającego *Rothana Heavy Engineering LAAT/i Attack Gunships - dane pojazdu latającego *Buying a Used Starship *Baktoid Armor Workshop Single Trooper Aerial Platform (STAP) - dane pojazdu latającego *Bespin Motors Storm IV Cloud Car - dane pojazdu latającego *Metric Conversions *Considerations for Running The Game *What's Space Fantasy? *Table 12-1: Experience Awards by Encounter Goal *Table 12-2: Challenge Codes for Creatures, Droids, and Hazards *Table 12-3: Miscellaneous Encounters *Stacking Bonuses, Penalties *Table 12-4: The Bounty Hunter *Table 12-5: The Crime Lord *Table 12-6: The Dark Side Devotee *Table 12-7: The Dark Side Marauder *Table 12-8: The Elite Trooper *Table 12-9: The Jedi Ace *Table 12-11: The Jedi Investigator *Table 12-10: The Jedi Master *Table 12-12: The Officer *Table 12-13: The Starship Ace *Critical Hits on GM Characters *Table 12-14: The Diplomat *Table 12-15: The Expert *Table 12-16: The Thug *Table 12-17: Random Community Generator *Table 12-18: Power Centers *Table 12-19: Highest-Level Locals *Favors and Contacts *Table 12-20: Sample Archetypal Contacts *Table 12-21: Light Sources *Catching on Fire *Character Condition Summary *Table 12-22: Damage from Falling Objects *Table 12-23: Poisons *Table 12-24: Radiation Levels *Table 12-25: Diseases *Ability Score Loss *Table 12-26: Acid Damage *Iconic Character Statistics *Iconic Character Variations *Obi-Wan Kenobi - dane postaci *Padmé Amidala - dane postaci *Anakin Skywalker - dane postaci *Darth Vader - dane postaci *Darth Vader's Armor *Luke Skywalker - dane postaci *Leia Organa - dane postaci *Han Solo - dane postaci *Chewbacca - dane postaci *Lando Calrissian - dane postaci *R2-D2 - dane droida *C-3PO - dane droida *Mara Jade Skywalker - dane postaci *Yoda - dane postaci *Mace Windu - dane postaci *Jorus C'baoth - dane postaci *The Emperor - dane postaci *Count Dooku - dane postaci *Jango Fett - dane postaci *Boba Fett - dane postaci *Equipment of Jango and Boba Fett *Tsavong Lah - dane postaci *Table 14-1: Creature Size Modifiers *Creature Feats *Table 14-2: Creature Saving Throws and Attacks *Table 14-3: Herd Animal Physical Characteristics *Table 14-4: Parasite Physical Characteristics *Table 14-5: Predator Physical Characteristics *Table 14-6: Scavenger Physical Characteristics *Table 14-7: Vermin Physical Characteristics *Ordinary Creatures *Acklay - dane zwierzęcia *Bantha - dane zwierzęcia *Dewback - dane zwierzęcia *Dianoga - dane zwierzęcia *Gundark - dane zwierzęcia *Kouhun - dane zwierzęcia *Massiff - dane zwierzęcia *Mynock - dane zwierzęcia *Nexu - dane zwierzęcia *Rancor - dane zwierzęcia *Reek - dane zwierzęcia *Tauntaun - dane zwierzęcia *Wampa - dane zwierzęcia *Yuuzhan Vong Equipment *Creating Droid Heroes *Speak Binary *Table 15-1: Droid Movement and Terrain *Table 15-2: Droid Appendages and Unarmed Damage *Table 15-3: Droid Ailments *Table 15-4: Droid Quirks *Table 15-5: Droid Repair Checks *Table 15-6: Droid Accessories *2-1B Series - dane serii droidów *Destroyer Droids & Autofire *IT-O Series - dane serii droidów *R2 Series - dane serii droidów *3PO Series - dane serii droidów *M-TO Series - dane serii droidów *Baktoid Combat Automata B1 Series - dane serii droidów *Baktoid Combat Automata B2 Series - dane serii droidów *Droideka Series - dane serii droidów *Sith Sentry - dane serii droidów *Viper Series - dane serii droidów *E522 Series - dane serii droidów *ASP Series - dane serii droidów *J9 Worker Drone - dane serii droidów *EG-6 Series - dane serii droidów ''Credits: *Designers - Bill Slavicsek & Andy Collins & J. D. Wiker *Design Assistance - Brian Campbell, Jeff Grubb, Ben Harper, Cory J. Herndon, Michael Mikaelian, Steve Miller, Thomas M. Reid, Charles Ryan, Owen K. C. Stephens, Penny Williams *Revised Edition Development and Editing - Bill Slavicsek, Christopher Perkins *Editors - Brian Campbell, Cory J. Herndon *Managing Editor - Kim Mohan *Star Wars RPG Creative Director - Christopher Perkins *Visual Creative Director - Jon Schindehette *Art Director - Sean Glenn *Graphic Designer - Abigail Fein, Mark Goetz *Cartographers - Todd Gamble, Kyle Hunter *Typesetter - Angelika Lokotz *Production - Jefferson Dunlap, Chris Hanis *Cover Artist - Tommy Lee Edwards *Interior Artists - D. Alexander Gregory, John Gallagher, Andrew Robinson *Vice President and Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Vice President of Publishing - Mary Kirchoff *Star Wars RPG Business Manager - David Wise *Project Manager - Douglas Steves *Production Manager - Chas Delong *Lucas Licensing Editor - Michelle Vuckovich *Lucas Licensing Art Editor - Iain Morris ''Dodatki On-line: *GM's Aid: Master Table of Aliens ''Zobacz także: *Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook *Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)